


Dire Circumstances

by StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover



Series: Dire Circumstances [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover/pseuds/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover
Summary: So basically this is the summary:When Acxa is injured from an ambush, an unexpected link sparks between herself and her saviour. Proof, that love can be formed in the most dire circumstances...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Mission Report Log:

_"This is Acxa, reporting in. It's been around 3 a quintents since I left Earth. This is day 3. I have been successful in spreading the word of the Voltron volition throughout the northern region of this galaxy. Planet Kenzor was the last planet to see, and I'm on my way back. Planet Kenzor is at the border of the milky way, and at the speed, I'm traveling, I should be back in Earth's atmosphere within a quintet or so... This will be my final report. This is Acxa, sighting out."_

* * *

 

"Greetings, Paladins. I am Sintax, leader of the Ingrolians, From planet Ingrol. Our planet is located on the far sides of this galaxy." The Ingrolians were an odd species. Their body features, somewhat, resembled one similar to a vulture with a human body, and their voices sounded like a dozen echos, all speaking at once.

"Greetings Sintax, Welcome to the Voltron Coalition. My name is Shiro." Both Sintax and Shiro shook hands, "And this here is Coran and both commanders; Iverson and Holt." Sintax shook hands with both Sam and Iverson. "Along with the paladins of Voltron. This here is, Keith: Paladin of the Black Lion. Pidge: Paladin of the Green Lion. Hunk-" Shiro was interrupted.

"Yes, Yes, I know who you are! One of you's informed us of the legendary heroic this Voltron has done. Freeing planets from those bothersome Gulra."

"Yes, but we didn't do it alone. We had help from the Blade of Marmora. Galrans." Keith intervened a little too defensively.

"Yes, that is true," Shiro said - in a way of telling Kieth to calm down-, "But it's nice to see the different inhabitants of the universe, all flocking together to work and support one another..."

"Anyway, we are greatly honored that you'd join the coalition" Coran piped.

"Indeed, now if you could, follow commander Iverson. He'll answer any further questions you have." Sintax shook Shiro's hand a final time before leaving to follow Iverson.

After Sintax left with Iverson; Shiro, Sam and, Coran, left deep in conversation as they boarded the dormant ATLAS. Leaving the 4 paladins to themselves. "Damn, we barely see Shiro and Coran anymore..." Lance said as he and the others slowly started to make their way from the landing docs and into the main sector of the Garrison.

Hunk hummed in agreement. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling hungry..."He then said randomly.

"No offense Hunk, but you're always hungry," Keith quipped.

"WOAH! That you Keith? Coming out with that big win!" Lance remarked making the others rupture into glorious laughter.

"You know, it's weird how people say 'no offense' right before they offend someone." Pidge perked.

"That is so true!" Hunk said.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head off."

"Where are you going?" Keith asked as Pidge turned on her heel.

"I'm gonna see if I can help my dad with the designs for granting the MFE ships the ability to fly into outer space," Pidge called over her shoulder as she continued walking.

"Well, that beats me. I'm gonna see if Shay and the other Bulmarens need my help." Hunk said as he started to walk back to the landing bay.

"So...where's Allura?" Lance asked.

"She's on a mission and should be back very soon," Keith said.

"So what should we do in the meantime?"

"How 'bout I help you with your self-defense skills, because between you and me... they're really sloppy."

"Aww thanks, Keith," Lance said before he realized what he said at the end," Hey, my self-defense skills are not sloppy!"

"Come on," Keith chuckled and he and Lance made their way to the training room.

O O O

"Okay Lance, try and break out of this one..." Keith said as he placed Lance in a neck-breaking headlock. He and Lance had been training non-stop for a solid 30 minutes. Lance grunted as he tried to wriggle free from the different holds Keith put him in. Around 5 minutes later, just as Lance was about to break free, Keith grabbed Lance by his sides and flipped him over. Making him land on his back with a sickening THUD. Lance screamed as all the air was forcefully knocked out his lungs. Lance winced in pain as he rolled onto his side.

"Lance you are required to help Allura to help with the clean up in Western Europe," a voice sounded through the inter comms.

Kieth helped Lance stand to his feet. "Hey, thanks, man," Lance said as he started to leave the training room.

"I guess I'll see you later?"

"Later."

Keith gave a heavy sigh as he slumped onto the mat. He was board out his whits. Keith looked up as he heard a SWOOSHING sound. The doors to the training room opened and his mother, Krolia, walked in.

"By the way you sighed, I can just tell your board out of your wits." She said with a smirk on her face. She held out a hand to help him up.

"You have no idea..." Keith said as he accepted her gesture.

"Come on. Let's have another go at my impossible simulator. Doubt you complete it this time..."

If there is anything Keith likes, is a challenge. In an instant, Keith perked up. "Oh, It's on!" he said as they made their way over to the landing bay where the lions where.

* * *

 

"Commander Ezor and Zethrid, a space shuttle pod has just appeared on our radar." The former soldier of the fire of purification, announced as she looked up to gaze at her friend and commander.

"Where's it headed?"

"Towards Earth."

"It's her..." Zethrid, a former Galran general to Prince Lotor, muttered so only she and Ezor could hear. The bulky woman then uprighted herself, " Send a dozen fighters in pursuit." She ordered. Simultaneously, the hangar doors opened and a dozen ships flew after the pod.

O O O

"That's wired..." Acxa muttered to herself as her radar started playing up when she suddenly she received a transmission.

"Acxa, this is Ezor and Zethrid. Surrender your vessel and your death will be swift and painless."

"That's no fun, Zethrid!" Ezor wined. Zethrid rolled her eyes.

"You have five seconds to surrender your vessel. Five...four...three...two...one. All Gulra fighter ships launch on my command."

Instantaneously, Acxa was embedded in a wave of shots, coming from the incoming Gulran fighters.

"Come in Voltron, this is Acxa, I'm undertaking heavy fire," Acxa grunted as, a blast hit the starboard bow of her ship, she hit her head on the metal engraved part of the chair."

"This is the Voltron Coalition, we revive. What're your coordinates ?" Shiro.

"7254-k76, I'm entering Earth's solar system." There was an electrical buzz on the other side of the line. "Shiro!?"

"Naughty, naughty. Seems as though someone's trying to call for help..." Ezor chimed in a mocking voice. "She's probably calling for her red lover boy."

"It's a pity we disabled her communications." Both Zetheid and Ezor burst into a roar of laughter.

"Damn it!" Acxa cursed as another blast hit the ship.

O O O

"Are there any available paladins near her last known location?" Shiro asked Coran.

"I'm afraid not... Wait a tick, yes there is, Keith!"

"Where is he?"

"He's here near Jupiter."

"Great, I'll send him a transmission, while you and Veronica keep trying to reach the pod.

"You got it!" Veronica said. "Hello, this is Veronica. Acxa, can you hear me?" There was no response. "Shiro there's no answer."

"Keep trying." He ordered. "Commander Holt, try to find a way around the interference, and Coran put me through to Keith."

"Will do." Both Coran and Holt said at the same time.

* * *

 

"Keith, this is about being strategic. You need to consider the odds before rushing in blind." Krolia said to her son. They were currently in the red lion testing out one of Krolia's 'impossible' simulators. "You've got a transmission coming in." She announced as she deactivated the simulator.

It was Shiro. "Keith, we have an emergency, that I need you to take care of."

"Can't the others take care of it?"

"No. Out of all the other paladins, you are the only one available and within range."

Keith sighed, "Alright, what have we got?"


	2. The Attack pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa is still trying to evade her persuiers (just as the black lion comes into view) in an astroid field.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, i admit I haven't exactly completed this chapter, and I feel as though there might be some parts that i want to edit or rewrite/ add on.
> 
> Hope Y'all enjoy!

"Hello, can anyone hear me!?" Acxa said more frantically, panic starting to rise in her voice. Blast, after blasts were plummeting the pod.

 _"Pod's durability is at 25%"_ flashed on the screen.

"Shit!" Acxa cursed as the pod took another critical hit.

_"Pod's thrusters are on 4%, engine1 of offline."_

Acxa tried to steer the pod to one of Saturn's moons.

"Is she serious?" Ezor asked no one in particular, whilst she turned her attention to a soldier at the screens. "Hailing to all the outgoing fighters: All fighters, fire, with the attempt to kill. Bring the pod down!"

Blasts upon blasts were bombarding the ship. Acxa grunted as she was rocked side to side in the pilot's seat. Acxa pressed a button on her dashboard. "I am undertaking heavy fire, and I don't think the pod can hold much longer-" Acxa was cut off as a blast hit the side of her ship.

* * *

"Keith, what's your status?" Shiro said over the comms.

"I'm almost there, roughly 50 clicks away."

* * *

Keith, over there!" his mother pointed. Unlike his mother, Keith's vision isn't as good as her's so he had to use the lion's scanners. 40 clicks away, was one of the Blade of Marmora's shuttle pods, being bombarded by incoming Gulra fighters.

"Hold on!" Keith ordered as he shoved one of the lion's gears forward. The lion's jets roared as the lion propelled faster.

* * *

"Ma'am, there's an unidentified vessel appearing on radar," one of the pirates said, "I'm putting it on screen."

A large image appeared on the screen. Zethrid growled in her throat as she stared at the footage intensely before it cleared.

"It's the Black Lion!" Zethrid shouted as she pounded her fist on the counter. "I should've known he'd show up and we're so close..."

"Hey!" Ezor called, for Zethrid's attention. "Let's not start the pity party just yet, look." She pointed at the pod which had now disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Zethrid asked almost to herself.

"There!" Ezor pointed out. In the distance, a little blue light could be seen - ever so faintly. "She's trying to lose us in Saturn's rings!"

Zethrid turned to the female Gulra on the control panel, "Contact the O.R.S," she commanded as she slammed her fist on the microphone. "Schmuck."

"Yes ma'am," the male Gulran saluted.

"I want you and your squadron to intercept and slow down the black lion."

"What? That's suicide!" He refused.

Schmuck landed on the ground with a sickening THUD as Zethrid's fist connected with the side of his face. "Remember this Smock, I am your captain and what I say goes." She warned. "Get your scrawny little ass and your group of guppies out there."

"Vrepit Sa," he said as he beat his fist on his chest.

"Vrepit Sa is a thing of the past."

"Sorry, ma'am." A brief second passed.

"What are you still doing here!? Go!" She shouted as the poor Gulran practically jumped out his suit barking orders. "All remaining personnel, divide and conquer."

*'Divide and conquer' was a simple technique developed by the Official. Revenge. Society, which simply meant: surround, block and destroy.

* * *

"Hello, can anyone hear me, my shuttle's going down!" Acxa said frantically as a blast terminated the last of the shuttle's engines.

"This is Keith, the paladin of the Black Lion. Transmission received. I see you and am almost in range." Acxa stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice, or at least she thought it was - her ship was being pulled into Titan's atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Acxa asked frantically as a blast terminated the last of the shuttle's engines. "My shuttle's going down!"

"This is Keith, the paladin of the Black Lion, I'm almost within range." Acxa stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice, or at least she thought it was - her ship was being pulled into Saturn's atmosphere.

* * *

 

"It's going down!" Krolia pointed out as the pod disappeared into the moon's atmosphere. "We've got to catch it before it comes into contact with the ground!"

"I'm trying!" Keith grunted as he took out a fighter whilst getting blasted. "We're not going to make it!"

"Get me in as close as you can, I'll jump out!" Krolia instructed as he nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" Keith called out before she could leave the bridge. "Take this," he held out his Blade of Marmora sword for her to take. She smiled as she took the blade before running out. "Don't worry Acxa," he whispered, "Help's on the way."

* * *

Acxa did somersaults in the pod as it was free-falling. She steadied herself and started to bombard the jammed doors. The ground came quicker than she'd been expecting. The pod crashed into the rocky ground, with a thud that echoed for miles around, before skidding into a halt. Acxa groaned in pain. Miraculously she was alive, but she doubted in one piece. Her arm hurt like hell and her leg was sandwiched between two large fragments of metal. The roof of her crumpled pod, suddenly peeled open as a pare of large-rough blue hands yanked her out - causing her leg to twist - and throwing her onto the ground with a thud. She cried out in pain as tears threatened to unleash themselves.

"Look what the Galran dragged in," a voice sighed mockingly as the Galran's foot connected with her stomach, causing her to sputter in pain.

"This is going to be fun, Ezor," Zethrid said cracking her knuckles as her fist connected with the side of Acxa's face.

"Now, now Zethrid...it's no fun if she ends up sleeping through it all!" Ezor remarked as she twisted Acxa's injured arm behind her back, allowing Zethrid to punch her stomach. Zethrid hit her again, this time, making her cough out blood. Zethrid grabbed Acxa's head, her fingers digging into her scalp, and lifted her until she was dangling on the tips of her toes. Ezor slammed her hand into her ribs. Acxa winced in agony - pain rippled across her chest - before she was thrown to the ground. Acxa slammed her head onto the ground. A high-pitched sensation filled her ears, stars dances around her vision - in tune with the ongoing beating.

"This time Acxa," Zethrid said menacingly as she grabbed hold of her leg, "There is no one to help you." There was a crack followed by a loud 'poping' and a 'tearing'  **(** **imaging the sound of jeans tearing)** sound in her knee which seemed to reverberate around them. Acxa cried out in pain.

Ezor chuckled, "No flippity haired boy this time." Zethrid picked her up. Summoning all the strength she had left, Acxa sent a blow into her face with her left knee. Zethrid dropped her as she wheeled back stunned. Ezor picked her up (as high as she could - obvious hight difference-) and throw her onto the ground.

Acxa lay in a fetal position as they continued to bombard her - blow after blow, kick after kick.

 _"Captain?"_ A faint voice echoed from Zethrid's communicator.

"What?" She asked angrily as she punched her victim square on the jaw.

_"The black lion's entering the planet's atmosphere."_

"What was it?" Ezor asked as she pulled Acxa's hair, causing her to sit up.

"Go time." Zethrid placed her finger onto her communicator, speaking into it, "Get the 'Elite' Squad to use the big boys and send 2 fighters done for both of us."

"Yes, ma'am."

Zethrid punched Acxa in the face - the conversation ended.

Blood sprayed onto the floor, staining the dust encrusted ground reddish-purple.

2 fighters landed near them.

"C'mon Ezor," Zethrid instructed as they walked towards the fighters.

"Coming!" Ezor called after Zethrid as she let go of her and mariposaed Acxa in the head, knocking her partially unconscious. She glanced back at Acxa's pain sagged body before running after Zethrid.

Both Galra soldiers climbed out. "Make sure no one reaches her." Zethrid ordered as she climbed into the fighter.

"We want her death to be as slow as possible," Ezor added on as both fighters flew out of the atmosphere.

* * *

"Where are these blasts coming from?" Keith grunted as the lion barrel rolled to the side dodging a blast. "This is as far as I can get you," he said, "You ready?"

"Open the hatch."

Keith did as he was told. 5 seconds later, he closed the hatch and flew off back into space - diverting the attention away from the moon.

O O O

Krolia landed a meter away from the wreckage. She allowed her blade to turn into a sward. "Acxa?" she called out cautiously as she neared the crash.

Krolia coughed -overcome by the fumes- as she scanned the ship for any life signs on board.

_Negative._

"Maybe the fumes are interfering with my scanners," Krolia thought as she treaded closer towards the wreckage.

A blast went off near head, sinching her left ear. Krolia dived to the side and took cover behind a rock.

"Way to go loose-shot!" One of the Gulra soldiers ranted. "This is why I said to let 'me' take it!"

"Oh!" the other soldier counteracted, "Like you could've done any better!"

Krolia to their squabbling to her advantage as she snuck behind them and ended them swiftly. From her days of working with the empire, if there were guards there was usually something they didn't want you to find. As she looked around, her eyes came to rest upon a blue crumpled body.

"Acxa!" She called as she ran towards the casualty. "By the ancients!" She exclaimed in both horror and relief. She crouched by the girl's contorted body. "What have they done to you child?" She asked as she did a quick body scan. She activated her communicator. "Keith, I found her!"

"Stand by. I'm re-routing for pick up."

"Copy that."

O O O

"How is she?" Keith asked his mother as they left the atmosphere.

"Well, she is pretty beat..."

"Keith, have you got her?" Shiro's voice echoed over the comm.

"Shiro, I got her but things aren't looking too good... I'm gonna need a med team on immediate stand by. Over."

"Copy that, Keith. Out."

Keith sighed as he risked a glance backwards. He felt a pang in his chest as he saw the damage that had been done. He turned back around - with shaky hands, propelled the lion faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who didn't understand by what i meant when I wrote: 'Mariposaed her in the head', I was simply referring to the butterfly kick. 
> 
> :)


End file.
